


So Are You

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	So Are You

Michael dragged the brush through Tilly’s hair. When she was a child, Sarek had found the most logical and effective way to deal with Michael’s own hair. She was happy to pass it on to the cadet. So she let her fingers sift through Tilly’s ginger locks, the sent Tilly’s favorite mint shampoo wafting from her head to Michael. “Your hair is very pretty, Sylvia.” Michael said.

Tilly smiled, “Thank you. Your hair is very pretty too.” Tilly stopped Michael’s hand with her own, turning around to face the other woman. “You’re pretty.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow, “So are you.”


End file.
